


Sharper Than Your Black Fingernails

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Series: Vampire Klance Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “K-keith…” Lance shivered, “as much as I like what you’re doing… we’ve got a dinner date, remember?” He pushed on Keith’s chest lightly. “Seriously babe, we can do this after dinner. I’m starving and you promised you would take me to that new Indian place down the road.” Keith kept his tight grip on Lance’s hips and pressed his nose into Lance’s neck.“I’m starving too.” Keith said, his lips brushing against Lance’s neck with every word, almost sounding like he was in a trance. Lance finally managed to pull away from Keith’s grip.AKA Casey drew a vamp au pic and I had to write something for it





	Sharper Than Your Black Fingernails

**Author's Note:**

> if you want this to be a series or have a sequel let me know!!
> 
> based off a picture drawn by @caseydambro on tumblr
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction
> 
> if you have any fic requests, you can send them here or on my tumblr

It was not supposed to happen like this. Lance was supposed to enjoy dinner with his boyfriend and they were supposed to go home and cuddle like they always did after their dates. Lance  **_wasn’t_ ** supposed to end up  **_being_ ** dinner! 

* * *

It started off as a normal date night. Lance had stolen one of Keith’s black shirts to wear to dinner because they weren’t going anywhere fancy anyway, plus he knew that Keith  _ really  _ liked when Lance wore his clothes. Lance also  _ really  _ enjoyed the look on Keith’s face when he walked out of their shared walk-in closet in one of Keith’s favorite shirts. “Like what you see?” He asked already knowing the answer, head tipped to the side exposing the long column of his neck to Keith’s hungry gaze. 

“You know I do.” Keith replied lowly, making a point to look Lance over slowly. Lance blushed and gave Keith a small smirk. “Maybe we should just stay here so I can keep you all to myself.” 

Lance laughed and shook his head, “No way, babe. It’s date night and it’s  _ your  _ turn to pay for dinner. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re trying to get out of paying!” 

Keith grumbled and walked over to Lance, grabbing him by the hips to pull him roughly into Keith’s chest. “I’m just saying… you look too…”, Keith paused looking over Lance’s face and down to his neck, “delicious to let out of the house.” He finished, his voice was low and Lance could feel Keith’s soft breathing fan over his face. 

Lance blinked and gave Keith a look, “That’s the word you use to describe how I look? Saying I look hot would have been enough, babe.” 

Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s hips causing Lance’s breath to hitch and his heart rate to speed up. “You just smell so good… look so good in my clothes.” Keith pressed his nose into Lance’s neck. 

“K-keith…” Lance shivered, “as much as I like what you’re doing… we’ve got a dinner date, remember?” He pushed on Keith’s chest lightly. “Seriously babe, we can do this after dinner. I’m starving and you promised you would take me to that new Indian place down the road.” Keith kept his tight grip on Lance’s hips and pressed his nose into Lance’s neck. 

“I’m starving too.” Keith said, his lips brushing against Lance’s neck with every word, almost sounding like he was in a trance. Lance finally managed to pull away from Keith’s grip.

“Then we should go get food.” Lance sounded a little breathy as he tried to compose himself. “We can finish whatever… this was when we get home, okay?” Keith blinked a few times and shook his head.

“Yeah… sorry, love, I don’t know what got into me. Let’s get going so we can get some food in you.” Keith rubbed his temples for a moment before grabbing his keys. “I’ll drive.”

“Alright, but you owe me garlic knots on the way home.” Lance laughed as they left their apartment. 

“We’ll see.” Keith rolled his eyes and locked the door.

* * *

Keith was struggling to unlock the door, his hands were shaking too bad to get the key in. Lance gently took the keys from Keith’s hand and unlocked the door for him, giving his boyfriend a concerned look. “You okay, Keith? You’ve been off all night and then you didn’t eat much at dinner even though you said you were starving.” Lance walked into the apartment and set the keys down in the bowl by the door. Lance heard the door close behind him, but Keith hadn’t responded. “Keith?” Lance started to turn when he felt Keith press up against his back. 

“I am starving, Lance… I’ve been starving for a long time.” Keith rasped lowly into Lance’s ear before skimming his lips down the side of Lance’s neck to the junction of his shoulder. 

“W-what do you mean?” Lance shivered and tipped his head slightly to the side for Keith. He wasn’t really sure what was happening, but he trusted Keith. He felt Keith press his mouth a little harder against the junction of his shoulder and neck. Keith moved his lips up a little higher and paused when he felt Lance’s pulse running wildly underneath. 

“I need… need…” Keith reached around and tugged down the collar of Lance’s shirt with a single finger. 

“Keith,” Lance breathed out, his heart racing faster, “What are you doing? You-you’re acting strange.”

Keith’s breathing hitched and he let out a small whimper, “I’m so sorry.” He pressed a small kiss against Lance’s pulse and that was the only warning that Lance got before Keith bit down on his neck. Lance let out a strangled gasp and struggled for a moment before Keith grabbed his hip in an iron grip. Lance stared forward with unseeing eyes as he felt Keith’s sharp canines dig a little deeper in his neck. He could see their reflections in the mirror in the entryway. Keith’s eyes were bright red and hooded as he drained Lance of the very thing he needed to live. Lance could feel his knees going wobbly.

“K-keith. Stop… y-you’re… i-if you take any more… I th-think I might die.” Lance gasped out, already feeling like he couldn’t get enough air. His head was spinning and he felt himself get weaker and weaker in Keith’s grip. There was nothing Lance could do to get out of Keith’s hold or away from the fangs buried deep in his neck. He could feel some of his blood running down his neck and finally registered what he was hearing.  _ That’s the sound of my boyfriend drinking the blood from my neck…  _ Lance’s thoughts and vision were starting to go hazy. His head was pounding. “K-keith… ’m cold.” Lance shivered and his head rolled to the side. Keith pulled away with a gasp and Lance watched their reflection with darkening vision. Keith licked his lip but ignoring the blood running down his chin. His eyes widened when he noticed the state that Lance was in. 

“No… no no no. Oh baby, I’m so sorry!” Keith said frantically and held Lance tight against him. Lance blinked slowly and he could feel blood sliding down the side of his neck and pooling in the divet of his collarbone before it started to drip down further. 

“It’s okay.” Lance replied slowly, “I should have noticed…” He struggled to get air into his failing lungs. “I-I… I’m tired.” His eyes closed on their own accord and he sagged more in Keith’s grip. He could barely feel Keith tense behind him.

“No, Lance! Don’t close your eyes! Just hang on.” Keith sobbed out, realizing what he had done. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down hard so that blood welled up in the two puncture wounds. “Lance, baby, please… just drink this okay? You’ll feel better.” He held his bleeding wrist to Lance’s mouth. Lance made a soft noise of protest, but latched onto Keith’s wrist. “That’s it, love. Keep drinking.” Keith encouraged softly. 

Lance swallowed and immediately his eyes shot open. He struggled against Keith, but his boyfriend held tight, forcing more of his blood down Lance’s throat. Lance had no choice but to keep drinking. After a minute more, Lance felt warmth bloom in his stomach and his vision went hazy again. Keith’s grip loosened slightly as he pulled his wrist away from Lance’s mouth. Lance whimpered and tried to catch Keith’s wrist in his mouth again. “No, Lance. Hold still.” Keith commanded as he nudged Lance’s head to the side again. Lance was pliant in Keith’s grip, he didn’t really feel all there. He felt Keith tug the collar of his shirt down again before Keith returned his mouth to the same spot from before. He carefully sank his fangs into the same spot and drank more of Lance’s blood. Lance gasped as he caught sight of them in the mirror when Keith pulled away from his neck. Keith met Lance’s eyes with a hooded gaze as he licked over his fangs, a satisfied smirk gracing his face. Lance’s breath stuttered as he caught sight of his own bright red eyes. 

“K-Keith… I need… Please… what did you do to me?” Lance couldn’t move, he could barely speak, he needed Keith to explain, he...he needed something. 

Keith pulled away and turned Lance around. “I’m sorry…” He whispered hoarsely, letting his bangs cover his eyes. “Go sit on the couch while I get something to clean you up with. I’ll explain everything, promise.” Lance opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again when he realized he had no idea what to say. He nodded his head instead and walked slowly over to the couch. He swayed a little on his feet, but managed to stay upright until he made it into the living room. He tripped over his feet and let out a small whine when he crashed to the floor. “Lance!” Keith ran in, wet cloth in his hands. “I’m sorry, I should have helped you.” He knelt beside Lance and helped him sit up.

“Just tell me what you did to me, Keith. Are you actually a…. A vampire?” Lance looked up at Keith with wide, glowing red eyes. Keith’s face softened and he gently ran the wet cloth over Lance’s skin, unable to look him in the eyes. 

“Yeah…” Keith paused and barely looked up to Lance, “I am.” He bit his lip and dropped his eyes again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lance caught Keith’s chin and tipped his head up to meet his eyes. “Do you not trust me?” 

Keith’s eyes widened, “Of course I trust you, Lance! You’re one of the few people I trust… I just… I didn’t want you to look at me differently because of what I am. I love you so much, I didn’t… I don’t want to lose you.” 

Lance’s eyes softened and he softly rubbed his thumb along Keith’s jaw, “You’re not going to lose me. If I had to leave my normal life to spend eternity with someone, I’m glad that someone is you.” Keith let out a deep sigh of relief and melted into Lance’s hold. 

“Thank you… I’m so relieved to hear you say that.” Keith looked up at Lance with tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Of course, baby, I love you too.” Lance smiled before leaning back against the couch. “But you know I have questions…” He grimaced when his hearing spiked. 

Keith nodded, “Of course. I’ll answer what I can, but not now.” He continued to gently wipe away the blood from Lance’s neck and collarbone, ignoring Lance’s noise of protest. “You need to rest, baby. You’re really weak right now and need to regain your strength. I need to go out and get some things for you as well, but I promise as soon as you have rested I will answer any question you have.”

Lance sighed, but he understood where Keith was coming from. He was exhausted and could already feel his eyes threatening to close again. “Alright… but after my nap, you’re telling me everything. No more secrets.” Keith smiled and gently helped Lance lay down fully on the couch. 

“I promise. Now take your nap, I’ll be back soon.” Keith kissed Lance’s forehead softly before giving him a chaste kiss. Lance smiled and closed his eyes, already falling asleep. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Keith moving away from him and the sound of the door opening and closing. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my lifeblood


End file.
